


Daminette December 2020 IDEKYIAMHEREEE

by IdkehyIamhereee



Category: DCeased (DC Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, DamianxMarinette, Daminette, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkehyIamhereee/pseuds/IdkehyIamhereee
Summary: AHHH MY FIRST DAMINETTE DECEMBER HOPE YOU LIKE!!! <3
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Inspiration

**No one's Pov:**

**~ They are around 20 years old?? maybe 25 you guys could imagine what age they are ~ They are around 20 years old?? maybe 25 you guys could imagine what age they are. Mari and Dami are Married ok? OK! I believe this is angst but I'm not sure but I hope you enjoy this lowkey sad one!**

*** TW* *SUICIDE IS MENTION IN THIS CHAPTER!***

The Class was excited to rejoin once again to watch the big reveal of MDC. Alya was decorating her house while everyone started to prepare to see the interview that Lila oh so talk about too many times to count. Lila though was nervous she had questions in her mind like what if MDC was a female! or What if someone will finally catch up to her charade and break down her kingdom she has built up with lies. Lila then decided to calm herself down and smiled as she looked down at her highly expensive orange ruffle dress that stopped above her knees but had a tale that went to the floor as it dragged dirt. Everyone was at Alya's house except for five people missing.....

**With the MPS Squad, Marinette, and Damian: -5 hours before the interview with Nadja-**

Everyone was in Damian's penthouse trying to calm Marinette down since she still has to shower, change, do her hair, and be with Nadja on time. Marinette was scared, to say the least, she kept on having thoughts afterthought of not being good enough, of making a huge scene and embarrassing herself even more that she won't get any more clients and her business will shut down then Damian will hate her after and not love her again. But after half an hour of Damian holding her and reassuring her she finally calmed down, she took a deep breath and went with Chloe for she could help her after she finished taking her shower. As Marinette walked into her's and Damian's room she trudged to their bathroom turning on the shower and went inside let the warm water hit her back calming all her muscles as she starts to put on her shampoo scented honeysuckle **(They are flowers)**. When she finished drying herself up she went outside the bathroom with her red underwear and bra on to see Chloe waiting for her to do her makeup and hair.

"Maribug the red is going to clash with your light pink dress," Chloe said as she started to dry off Marinette's hair for she could do her a curly but messy hairstyle.

"I- I want to wear it," Marinette spoke softly as she looked towards a covered mannequin. Chloe's eyes widen in surprise to hear that Marinette would want to wear the red dress that she was going to wear on that horrible day.

"You..... you don't have to Minette.-" Chloe started to be cut off by Marinette

"I really do want to Queenie," Marinette told her looking at her through the mirror.

"I- *sighs* I'll ask Damian.... I'll be right back Ma"She wants to wear it." She told him and as expected he dropped the cup and it broke on the floor as he stared at Chloe with a surprised look. Marikins," Chloe said still not knowing what to do. She walked out of the room and went to looking for Damian. When she has found Damian in the kitchen drinking tea.

"She wants to wear it." She told him and as expected he dropped the cup and it broke on the floor as he stared at Chloe with a surprised look. 

"let me go talk to her myself...If she tells me that she wants to wear it, then we should let her wear it. It may be a way for her to heal." Damian told Chloe as he then went to go and talk to Marinette. With Chloe following after him.

Damian opened the door to their room to see Marinette standing in front of the dress touching, it as if she is trying to forget what has happened to her on that dress.

"Angel," Damian called out to see Marinette smile gently towards him as she walks up towards Damian to hug him. " Dami I. want to wear it. I feel like it would help." She told him as they hold each other.

"Then wear it ya Amar. **(My moon)** If you think it will help you by wearing it, then do it." He told her. She then looks up towards the man that she adored with all her heart. "I love you. You know that right?" Marinette told him and he nodded kissing her lips lightly after **(Is it before or after)** pulling away.

"I love you too Marinette. But now you have to go and get ready we need to leave in about four hours."

He told her as he walked away letting Chloe take the lead and help his Angel get ready. After around two hours of Chloe getting Marinette ready she was finished and ready for her interview.

**(Marinette's outfit)**

****

**~When they get to the TV place where they do the interview~**

Damian parked his car in front of their destination getting off and opening the door for he could help Marinette get off. She took his offering hand helping her out of the car. They then walked inside holding hands greeting everyone as they take the elevator to floor 15. As they got off the elevator and on to the studio and were greeted by Nadja that knew Marinette was MDC and was excited to be the one to reveal who MDC is.

"Marinette I need to ask you something before we begin," Naja said as they walked towards the stage where she will be interviewing Marinette in 15 minutes. 

" Go ahead ask away Nadja," Marinette said as she leans towards Damian's shoulder for support. 

" The producers want me to ask about the year where you had gone MIA and had disappeared out of thin air. I know what happened but I want to know if you are comfortable telling everyone why." Nadja said as they stopped at her dressing area where everyone started to fix Nadja's hair and makeup. 

"I-I'm ready for everyone to know why I had left out of nowhere for a year," Marinette said as Damian supported her. "If it's all right with you Mrs. Chamack but I would like to be seated next to Marinette during the interview if anything happens I am there for her," Damian asked her and she just smiled at the young man and nodded in response. 

"Are you guys ready? Were on in 5 minutes start taking your places." The producer said as they started to take Nadja to her seat and they but a love seat instead of a single across from her. They started to count down as they showed where Damian and Marinette will be entering from 

"1" The cameraman then signals to Nadja that she can start.

"Hello, Paris and the world! Today is a special day since I will be interviewing and face reviling the one and only MDC!" Nadja said as she walked towards her seat smiling towards the camera.

"Now she is going to be with her husband of 7 years **(If she was 25 they married at 18 but if we're talking about her being 20 than that will be 2 yrs)** with her since we will be talking about some sensitive subjects so this your warning to not listen during the interview," Nadja said seriously then smiling again telling the audience and the audience at home to welcome MDC. Then she walked in with Damian holding her hand as she smiled towards the audience. They took their seats on the small love seats then turning towards Nadja.

"Hi, Nadja! Thank you for inviting me today!" 

"Oh, that's no problem! MDC. Now, let's start with something simple as in what does MDC really stand for?"

"Well, it is actually my old initials. Marinette Dupain-Cheng MDC." Marinette told Nadja as she nodded her head.

"Now there's has been rumors that you have disappeared out of nowhere for a year. This is when you were gaining popularity around 8 years ago. The audience and I are wondering what happened? Why did you disappear? Of course, if you don't feel like answering it we could skip to another question this is all up to you Marinette." Nadja reassured Marinette as she sees Damian trying to comfort Marinette by rubbing circles under her back.

***Mention of suicide starts here!!***

"I was in a dark place 8 years ago you could say...I was dealing with a lot of bullying in my school because of a liar. At first, I could take it but as the years went on and on I fell into a dark place where I started to believe every word those people said about me. Saying that I shouldn't exist that I should just Disappear and I started to think; "Yeah I shouldn't be here, it's like no one will care". So a few months later and I finished this exact red dress that I am wearing and there was a school dance so I felt beautiful for once. Even though Dami would always say how beautiful and gorgeous I am...I never myself believed it. But that day I did believe and I went to that dance confident for once in my life and I go there confident about my choice and I go inside the gym to see everyone staring at me in disgust and was whispering horrible stuff about me and and I just ran and ran until I got into my room grab some pills and....."

Marinette stopped as she sat there leaning on to Damian as he stared at his wife with a painful expression on his face as he remembers that night as well. Marinette then went on as she wiped tears off of her face.

"I took all of of those pills on too my hand and....and I stared at them with glossy eyes until I put them all in my mouth, as I was about to swallow I thought about Damian and my friends they were my **Inspiration** you could say. Dami went through so much pain in his life and he pushed through and he **inspired** me to keep pushing through so I spit all of the pills out as I see my Dami standing there shocked looking at me as I have the wet pills on my hand crying. My **inspiration** to live was there across from me sobbing as he came to me cradling me and I felt broken. The next day I was still in the red dress that I wear today telling him everything and him telling me to take a break from everything and I did. We left at the age of seventeen to a private island of his father's and stayed there focusing on my mental health for a whole year. Then I came back the next year 18 years old with my fiance who has proposed to me during our stay at the island feeling better and now we are here and I have no negative people in my life and I couldn't feel any better than to have the person that **inspires** me every day to keep pushing when times are rough by my side." 

***mention of suicide ends here!!!***

Marinette finished as Damian wiped a small tear-off of her face and the interview went on smoothly until it was finished and they were able to go back home and cuddle with each other while watching a movie. Because what wouldn't she love more than to be with the one that **inspires** her every single day of her life. 

**After all, he was her inspiration and she was his.**

**THE CLASS POVS:**

The class was in shock, to say the least. There was an uproar, everyone was attacking Lila for lying that went to Lila saying that Adrien knew all along and didn't do anything. If Lila lied about this. What else has Lila lied about? Has she lied about the interview with Loise Lane? Has she lied about meeting up with the famous DJ Khalid? Everyone attacked Lila and Adrien. Oh! How they felt horrible for what they have done to Marinette....Poor Marinette they would never be forgiven for the acts they have done. But little did they know that the Waynes have given out lawsuits to every single one of the classmates that has participated in the bullying that almost led to the suicide of a classmate.

**AND DONE! YAY HAPPY FIRST DAY OF DAMINETTE OF DECEMBER! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS SAD ONE! Does this count as angst??? I am totally not sure but here! I hope you liked it and I can't wait for tomorrow's day! I hoped you like it and I will see you tomorrow.**

**Luv,**

****


	2. LEGEND

There was a rumor in Gotham that became a legend. The so-called “legend” was about a Parisian, a petite girl that made the Ice Prince smile. But of course, no one has seen this petite Parisian in Gotham and there was no proof of the girl being in the city, nonetheless with the Ice Prince...except for a blurred picture taken from afar of two people at a park with a big Great Dane, that oddly looks too familiar to the Damian Wayne's dog next to an oddly familiar figure that looks somehow like Damian Wayne. But it couldn’t be THE Damian Wayne..right?

n the picture, the girl and boy both looked young, to say the least around the ages of 16 and 17. They looked to be comfortable with each other as if they knew one another for years and acted like they were a couple. But in the end, it was all a legend for the Gothamites because even so no one has seen them **(I was literally about the put pureblood as if he was in the Hogwarts universe)** only blood-related son of THE Bruce Wayne be nice to anyone, especially to a girl. But they still named the mysterious girl: “The Legend of the Sunshine Princess”.s All of Gotham knew about the legend and always tried to prove that there is a sunshine in disguise, in Gotham that is secretly dating Damian Wayne, but they never found anything to prove the legend to be real.

**Until recently…….**

**A year later…..**

**In Paris with Marinette**

Marinette has done it. She has won a class trip to Gotham and saying she was excited was an understatement. She was finally going to see her boyfriend Damian Wayne who she has been doing a long-distance relationship with and all his far too energetic brothers **(Tim not included).** She has missed the manor and how Damian and her would go on nightly walks around the garden to watch the stars even though of the light pollution and not being able to see far too many lights. She missed how she would sneak coffee to drink with Tim even if they weren’t allowed to have coffee, or when she would play pranks on everyone with Jason when she would do some gymnastic with Dick and watch movies with him, and of course, she missed Alfred dearly for he was the one she would bake and cook with on her free time when she isn’t with one of the Waynes.

She had received the email from Bruce a week ago and had told the class a week ago who Lila has claimed to write the essay and had won since she and her ohh so-called “Dami-bear” miss each other very much, of course, the class believed the harlot of winning and not the one with recipe and proof of winning the trip. Marinette didn’t care if the class believed Lila or not because she had far too much stuff speeding through her mind like: “how should I surprise Damian?” “Will Jon slip up and accidentally tell the Waynes about my arrival?” “Does Alfred- No he must have known before I have even made the essay because GREAT INVISIBLE, IRRESISTIBLE, IMMORTAL, WISE ALFRED KNOWS EVERYTHING.”:). Marinette and Chloe were ready to see everybody and go to the garden to see Ivy and Harley again. Once they were inside the plane, Marinette started to draw some new clothes about the vigilantes while Chloe was reading a magazine until she got bored and went to sleep on Marinette's shoulder as Marinette closed her notebook and dozed off as well knowing it was a long way from Paris to Gotham. Once Marinette opened her eyes she was faced with a grouchy Chloe trying to stay awake while waking up Marinette.

“Sorry for waking you up sleeping beauty but we just landed and we got to go to the hotel before the idiots in our utterly ridiculous class leaves us,” Chloe says as she stretches out of her seat and waits for Marinette to stand up from hers.

They then got their luggage in time to run to the bus, put their bags inside the trunk of the bus and get inside taking a seat and relax instead of trying to find their way to the hotel if the class had successfully gotten them stranded in Gotham airport. As everyone got to the hotel, they got off their belongings making sure that the “bullies” went last by pushing them and their luggage to the very back. Marinette and Chloe took their time though since they needed the winner to be present to have their keys to their rooms. 

As the duo walked inside it was an uproar with the teacher asking for their keys, while Lila started sprouting how someone has taken her name out of the slot and has put someone else's name and all the class behind her trying to comfort her or is yelling up a storm. Marinette and Chloe then calmly walk up to the front and tell the poor employee her name and apologize for the mayhem that her class is making. The employee said it was fine while giving her the keys to the rooms for her teacher and her classmates. She had a room with Chloe while the rest had designated partners. She gave them their keys before heading off with Chloe to head to sleep since tomorrow they will be heading to WE Tower due to Lila wanting to really go and forgetting about something called jet lag.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Marinette woke up to the smell of coffee and Chloe screaming at her to wake up and change or else they would be late and left behind. Marinette woke up and changed while Chloe waited for her to finish after heading off towards the bus. The driver was about to pull away from the parking lot but had seen the girls and stopped opening the doors for the girls to come in after heading off. The class glared at them mad that they got there on time and weren’t left behind. Marinette and Chloe rolled their eyes at them and took a seat at the very front sipping their coffee until it tasted different. They looked at each other and handed each other their correct coffee and went back to talking about how surprised Dick was going to be when they arrived.

**WITH DAMIAN**

Damian woke up to Jon saying how the Paris class is here and how he should go with Dick and Tim to show them around WE. Damian at first said no until he was annoyed by the pestering of his friend and decided to say yes.

“YES, You won’t regret this Damian! Just you wait!” Jon screamed after running out of his room and waited for him downstairs for he could go change and get ready for the tour. After finishing he went downstairs to see Jon and Dick waiting for him, for they could leave towards the tower. Jon was acting too excited to just be going to Damian's father's work and that didn’t go out of a notice for the two Wayne boys as the side glance towards Jon who was currently texting someone rapidly on his phone. As they got to the tower and parked inside the employee parking lot. Dick and Jon happily greeted everyone as Damian just grunted a good morning as a response. As they waited at the front for the class, Damian thought about Marinette and how much he wished to see his beloved again since it has been a year since they have seen each other due to the long distance. He was brought out of his thoughts as he watched the class come in babbling on about something in french. He then watches as the last two students come out to see his angel right there in front of him wearing a robin inspired outfit smiling towards him as Jon nudges him to go forward. That is exactly what Damian does. He smiled unconsciously towards his girlfriend and went walking towards her hugging her. He was so into the moment he forgot he was in public and he just smiled...there goes his Ice Prince persona. 

All around them though the Gothamites staired their shock to see the legend to be true. The legend of the sunshine princess was in fact not a legend but very much true. The class was in fact shocked to see Damian Wayne hugging Marinette and not Lila. But two things were cleared that day.

  1. THE DAMIAN WAYNE AKA ICE PRINCE CAN SMILE  

  2. THE LEGEND WAS IN FACT NOT A LEGEND BECAUSE MARINETTE IS MOST DEFINITELY ALIVE AND HUGGING DAMIAN AT THIS VERY MOMENT



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait and sorry for not updating yesterday day I had no idea what to write so decided to skip that day. I am very sorry :(. Here's day 3! Hope you enjoyed it and have a great day/night!


	3. Flowers

When it came to the side effects of being the heroin ladybug, Marinette instantly knew the flower language used in the Victorian era. Marinette started to give people flowers to tell them how she feels in the language of the flowers. For years she has been doing it and on the last day of school before break, she gave Lila flowers. Everyone thought it was a sweet thing of Marinette to do, but little did they know the meaning behind the flowers. She gave these exact flowers to Lila and what the actual meaning for them was:

  1. **Bluebell; Humility. For when the time comes and how Lila would be humiliated to try and be an enemy of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**
  2. **Yellow Carnations; Disdain, Reject. The wholehearted disdain she has for the girl and the rejection for when Marinette rejected Lila's proposal for being one of her pawns.**
  3. **Columbine; Foolishness. When Lila started to be foolish and talk about Damian Wayne being her boyfriend when in reality Damian was about to pick up Marinette from school that day.**
  4. **Lavender; Distrust. Exactly the meaning of the flower, the distrust Marinette had towards Lila since the first day they met.** **** ****

**And lastly but not least**

  5. **Tansy; Hostile thoughts, Declaring war. The war that Lila declared but will lose when she decided to have Marinette as the enemy, also represents the soo many hostile thoughts inside Damian and Marinette's head when it comes to how they would defeat Lila's kingdom's**



****

She left without a goodbye the next day heading straight to Gotham. Damian knew that her girlfriend will be joining him and his lunatic of a family with an exception of Cass and Alfred for the holidays. It was December 14 when Marinette arrived in Gotham and as she stepped off the airport, she picked up her luggage and went outside the airport for she could wait for Damian's arrival. Damian found Marinette in front of the airport he went to walk to her. When he got there he hugged her the moment she was within reach, They embraced each other as if one of them broke out of the embrace the other would disappear out of thin air. 

The moment after they broke apart from each other's embrace they pecked each other's lips happily. Damian then helped Marinette with her luggage and they went off in Gotham towards the Wayne Manor. The ride towards the manor was nothing but calming, Damian and Marinette talked about anything and everything since they missed each other dearly and couldn't go on without telling one another everything while the other was gone. When they got to the Manor, they were greeted by Alfred from the front door as he tried to help carry Marinette's luggage with no success. No one was home that it made both Damian and Marinette scared for the being of the manor being....quiet...but nevermind that Marinette was exhausted by the jet lag and needed rest. Damian decided to join his beloved for a little nap since he didn't want to leave her alone for the time being. 

Once Jason came back from a little drive from his motorcycle, he didn't believe that there was something wrong. Except for the fact that Damian wasn't around the manor where he usually would be, he checked everywhere outside in the garden where he would stay and draw for hours to the library where he would do all his nerdy shit as he would most likely call it. Jason even asked the all-mighty Alfred as he likes to call him.

**"Hey, the all-mighty Alfred! Have you seen the little demon spawn around here? I can't find him and I swear if I lose him old Bruce will sure as hell kick my a-"**

**"Master Jason! There will be no profanity during my presence, haven't I thought you some manners?!" Alfred exclaimed as he stared hard towards Jason who looked scared that he might have scared the old butler.**

**"Sorry Master Jason but I don't know where the young master is at this moment.**

He sighed as he went to checked the Batcave, his personal art room, the barn where bat cow was kept, he has checked everywhere except for the young Waynes room. He then goes walking towards the demon spawns room. As he slowly opens the door to Damian's room, he was shocked to see him asleep with the one and only Marinette. Jason stood there his mind going 100 miles per hour with questions. 

**"When did Pixie pop get here?"**

**"Did Alfred lie to me? to give the demon brat some space with Marinette?"**

**"WHY WASN'T I INFORMED ABOUT MARINETTE BEING HERE?"**

But Jason left those questions for later and let the demon spawn and pixie pop stay asleep until it is time for dinner. He then left the couple, going to go train at the Batcave. As a day went on Marinette gave Damian a flower, every flower she gave him meant something. This went on for six days until it was their anniversary on the 20th of December. Damian had taken out Marinette to go eat at a restaurant and everything went well she then gave Damian the last flower. They had left towards the park to see it at night. As the pair walked Damian asked his angel something.

"Are you going to explain to me the language of the flower?" Damian told his beloved with an amused smile on his face to see Marinette be shocked to have been caught.

"Now beloved I know that Angelica means Inspiration, the sunflower means adoration, Salvia red means Forevermore I believe," Damian told Marinette as he holds her hand. Marinette giggled at Damian.

"No silly Salvia red means forever mine! Camellia red is the flame of my heart. The Red Tilp means passion and declaration of love. Yarrow for everlasting love and the rose is for love, I love you, Damian Wayne.

Damian laughed in joy towards the one he loves dearly with all his heart. 

"I love you too Marinette. Oh God! beloved I love you very much I don't know what I would do without you." Damian said Marinette laughed as she kissed Damian on every part of his face. That night Damian and Marinette spent the whole night with each other at the park until Alfred decided to pick up the two teens in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I spent the WHOLE day figuring out the flower language. In the end, I figured it out and I show you this! This is day 4 flower and I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Sweater

Marinette smiled as she made the last ugly sweater. She is proud of her creations. She was having her first-ever ugly sweater day that is celebrated in the states. She wanted to be apart of this celebration that the Americans celebrate this day so she decided to make the bat fam some ugly sweaters. She had started with Bruce making it all black with some lining of yellow going around everywhere, but if you tilt your head a little bit and squint your eyes, you will see the batman logo on his chest. After doing Bruces she decided to do Dicks, she made it a dark navy and had some blue going from his sleeves and meeting up making a v shape to his chest, he had small white puffy dots all around his sweater as she makes three more V shapes that go around his back and stomach that were striped with white and a lighter blue.

Jason was by far the easiest being its sleeves were brown and his chest and back was a light gray with some additional brown flower print dancing around his body as he had the same V shape as Dick but in the middle, that had a small image of his red hood figure logo. Todd had a dark red sweater with coffee dancing around his sweater, on the side of his shirt though he had his vigilant logo but was barely visible unless you look very closely. Damian was Marinette's hardest in her opinion since she didn't know what to do exactly. She started off with having the sweater dark green close to the colors of his eyes, she then started to add snowflakes around leaving three big room where should put the faces of Alfred the cat, Titus, and even Batcow. Alfred had a small snowflake on his nose as he looked at it whole Titus had a bow on his head and Batcow had a traditional Santa hat on.

For Alfred, she didn't make him an ugly sweater but instead an apron. On the apron had his name out in cursive while it had rolling pins, cookie, cutters, pans, and anything kitchen you could think of around his name. The next day she wrapped them and declared a meeting in the living room. Everyone has there seated even Alfred. Marinette was bursting with energy as she gave everyone a wrapped box. One by one they opened it shocked to see an ugly sweater that was actually the opposite of its name. Everyone loved their gift and Alfred was excited about his new Apron and how he would enjoy using it when he cooks.

"Thank you, Angel, you really didn't have too but it was absolutely beautiful," Damian told Marinette as they sat with each other in front of the fire. They embraced each other that night with ugly sweaters on, giving each other small pecks on the lips once in a while until they both fell asleep on each other. The brothers then decided it was a great time to take picture of the cute couple as they slept peacefully. That's how that night ended with the teens embracing each other while the adults that act like children take pictures until Alfred scolded them and sent them to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one but thank you for reading!


	5. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song by Matt Maltese "As The World Caves In" The link is right below when you start reading. You just need to click the link and it should take you to the youtube page. :)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlTmDeJq23s>

**My feet are aching  
** **And your back is pretty tired**

next to Damian looking towards Paris as she massaged Damian's back and he did the same towards her aching feet.

**And we've drunk a couple bottles, babe  
** **And set our grief aside**

No one knew that the teens had some wine, but they wanted to taste it for the first time in each other's company. They laughed that day as a way to comfort and forget what the next day will hold.

**The Papers say it's doomsday**

Paris papers titles all around were about the last battle that will determine the future for Paris, the world, and the future.

**The button has been pressed  
** **We're gonna nuke each other up boys  
** **'Til old satan stands impressed**

Hawk Moth, Mayura, and Chat Noir have accepted to fight against the batboys and the miraculous team. Now it was a war against evil and good. And Satan is smiling in the underworld, impressed as to how this might turn out.

**And here it is, our final night alive  
** **And as the earth runs to the ground**

They danced around Marinette's balcony as if the world won’t end tomorrow as if they have won victoriously. They danced to “As The World Caves In” by Matt Maltese.

**Oh girl it's you that I lie with  
** **As the atom bomb locks in  
** **Oh it's you I watch TV with  
** **As the world, as the world caves in**

They danced as they thought about the person in front of them. This is the person that I sleep with, The one that I watch TV with when I’m bored. But it might be the end...if they lose then the world will cave in.

**You put your final suit on  
** **I paint my fingernails**

Damian had his best suit, while Marinette had her nails red with a beautiful red dress that had a slit stopping to her upper thigh on her right.

**Oh we're going out in style babe  
** **And everything's on sale** ****

As they walked around Paris, looking around the stores to see them all 50%-80% off.

**We creep up on extinction  
** **I pull your arms right in**

Damian pulls Marinette towards him as they dance and remember the events that happened during the last day of everything being calmed. They stopped dancing as Damian kissed Marinette and she responded immediately kissing him back.

**I weep and say goodnight love  
** **While my organs pack it in**

They laid down together saying their final goodnight to each other. They kissed for the last time until they held each other in comfort until they fell asleep, scared for what tomorrow holds so they held each other tighter not letting go.

**And here it is, our final night alive  
** **And as the earth runs to the ground**

Damian slowly wakes up Marinette early in the morning around 2 am for Marinette could transform into Ladybug and Damian could change to be Robin. They ran together until they got to the base where the Miraculous team and the Batboys started to plan for what's coming next.

**Oh girl it's you that I lie with  
** **As the atom bomb locks in**

They went into battle. They stayed alive thinking about the ones they loved. Thinking about the ones waiting at home for they could lie next to each other. They fought for each other for the one next to them.

**Oh it's you I watch TV with  
** **As the world, as the world caves**

They were losing, but they will make it, they HAD to make it. Ladybug called out her lucky charm giving her the item needed to win this war. She ran towards Robin because he had the exact item needed.

**Oh it's you that I lie with  
** **As the atom bomb locks in**

They fought Chat Noir together in sync. They helped each other out until they knocked out Chat taking his ring in the process. They were both hurt but they kept fighting.

**Yes it's you I welcome death with  
** **As the world, as the world caves in**

They fought Hawk Moth as Honey, Red Hood, and Nightwing started to get Mayura cornered. If Marinette was going to die at the hands of Hawk Moth then so be it because Damian will be with her as she dies. She will see his beautiful angelic face one more time before she passes. After Honey and they took down Mayura they helped Ladybug and Robin With Hawk Moth.

**As the world caves in**

They have done it.

They defeated Hawk Moth.

Paris was free from Hawk Moth clutches.

That day they cried and laughed. Marinette ran towards Damian hugging the daylights out of him, they cried together for defeating each other. They comforted each other knowing that they weren't dead and that they were with each other. They kissed until they couldn't breathe. Red Hood, Cass, and Barb screamed in joy as they saw that they had won the battle from the base. Robin and Ladybug then join the team as they all hugged each other. Comfort was what they all felt with each other.

Parisians that day celebrated the win they comforted everyone around telling them it was all right. Everyone cried that day and they finally could show emotions that they had to hold for so long. Hawk Moth Mayura and Chat Noir were taken into custody. Ladybug with the team goes up towards the Eiffel Tower and she calls out her lucky charm holding onto Robin's arm as they watch everything come to normal. Paris cheered as they saw their Heros, they praised them as they swung away right after waving towards all of Paris.

They went back towards Marinette's house, as Marinette called out her transformation and Robin Changed back onto his regular clothes. They hugged one another as they collapsed onto the floor.

"I love you Marinette. I love you so much. I-I thought that I was going to lose you today and I was so scared." Damian told Marinette as they were kneeled on the floor holding onto each other.

"I love you too Damian. I thought I would lose you too but hey you are here and here I am. There's no need to be scared, love I am here with you and we are both very much alive." Marinette comforted Damian as they cried silently on her floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am lowkey proud of this one! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	6. hi!

Hi! I am sorry about not updating yesterday. I got bad news yesterday and I lost my inspiration to write yesterday's day chill. I am again sorry, I will be updating but it might take a while today. I hope you all have a great day! Be safe if going out wear a mask! 

Luv,


	7. Wind

The gushes of cold **wind** blew away Marinette’s perfectly done hair from her face as Jagged walked Marinette towards her fiance who was waiting for her at the end where she could see the snow slowly fall down and how the cold **wind** danced making a beautiful song as she walked towards the one she loves. Once Marinette reached Damian, Jagged handed her towards Damian who happily took her hands intertwining them with his. They stared at each other as the priest said what he had to say.

"I Damian Wayne, take you Marinette Stone to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times, in sickness, and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life. Ect. etc." **(I am too lazy and not in the state of mind to put more stuff sorry)**

"I Marinette Stone, take you Damian Wayne to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times, in sickness, and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

The priest then blessed the couple letting them join in hand and stand up.

“Do you Marinette Stone, take Damian Wayne as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

Marinette smiled at Damian as she gently squeezes his hands “I do”

“Do you Damian Wayne, take Marinette Stone as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

“I do,” Damian told the priest but had his full attention towards his angel.

After the happy couple said their I do’s. Damian’s best man Jon then gives the bride's ring to the priest who blesses it and then gives the ring to Damian.

"I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," Damian said as he puts the ring and puts it in Marinette’s ring finger.

Then right after the maid of honor, Chloe gives the priest Damian's ring and the priest blesses the ring, after giving it to Marinette.

"I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," Marinette repeats Damian as she gets Damian's hand putting the ring on her ring finger.

**~YADA YADA KDKLF PRIEST SAY SOME MORE STUFF~**

“You may now kiss the bride”

Damian then pulls a giggling Marinette towards him, as he kisses Marinette softly. Everyone in the crowd cheers as the new wed shares the kiss. Around Marinette and Damian, the **wind** goes around them with snowflakes around them making it more magical.

“I love you, Angel,” Damian tells Marinette as they hold each other.

“I love you too Mon Demon” Marinette whispers to Damian after pulling him in for another kiss.

**AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!**

**THE END!**

**Marinette's Clothes**

****

Damian's Clothes

Where the wedding took place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one, I am very proud of myself! I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for not updating yesterday! Stay safe!


	8. Book

***I DON’T OWN THE FOLLOWING SONG IT BELONGS TO THE QUEEN ARIANA GRANDE***

A love story was always a type of book Marinette loves to read. She always dreamed of finding the right person to be with, and when she would find him, he would be there for her to make her laugh when she feels down, for someone she could love and get love from like in a romantic book. But slowly as the years got harder for the 16-year-old girl and she started to lose hope that she will ever find the one to make her laugh and she wouldn't be able to love him as he would love her. She had to harden up to the sad truth, finding the right person for her will be hard and when it comes to finding the right person obstacles will be thrown at you.

Marinette once thought she had found the right one who would give her that spark of joy. Adrien Agreste was his name, he was sweet and a model as well but it turns out that he would be the one to help bring her misery. Then there was Chat Noir, her partner she thought would never betray her until he did and went to work with the enemy. Lila then came into the picture taking everyone she thought that she could trust away and putting them against her. She tried telling them about Lila’s lies but they never listened to her because she was just Jealous of Lila and how she is famous and she is closer to Adrien. But Marinette didn’t care about the so-called “fame” Lila had or how “jealous” she is of the harlot.

She then decided to be the independent woman she is and help herself grow and in the process, she might find the right one but that wasn’t her top priority. She made friends she thought she would never have like; Chloe, Kagami, Luka, Nino, Kim, and Alix. She made herself known in the fashion industry as MDC and even in the music industry with Nettie, **(Everyone knew that NETTIE and MDC are the same person so they wouldn't confuse if they were two separate people)** she had many important clients around the world and was even friends with Edna the queen herself! She had everything but what she craved most was someone to be here with her to be there when she has reached another achievement together celebrating.

Damian Wayne always liked a good adventure book when he was bored, He always wondered if he would have an adventure of his own trying to figure stuff out as he battles more bad people and even maybe have a partner in crime to whom he will meet during his adventure and become good friends and maybe even more... But the 17-year-old had to mature; he was a Wayne after all; he told himself everyone who would like to be his friends will only do it for the money that he holds as a Wayne.

Damian thought he had found his partner in crime, the one he would be able to trust. Rachel Roth or known as Raven. Rachel and Damian had started dating a couple of months after Damian had his adventure with the Teen Titans. But Damian went to surprise Rachel at her house but he was the one to be surprised when he walked in on Rachel making out with another boy who wasn't himself. This wasn't supposed to happen, he thought, Rachel was his partner in crime, the one who he could trust but in adventure comes people who betray you and it just had happened to Damian. He called it off with Rachel that day after fleeing to Gotham where his family is at, the ones he knows truly he could trust.

After months of Damian and Marinette gaining strength and recovering from their invisible wounds they kept on in life and maybe something magical will come to both ways with a ball or to be more clear a Wayne Gala. Like all books, if it is adventure or romance there is always a “castle”. For the romance, the girl dances with the one she finds worthy for her heart in a castle, and for the adventure the hero finds someone to save in a castle………

**(OK NOTE HERE FOR A MINUTE PLEASE AND THANK YOU! OK HEAR ME OUT 2020 COVID FINISHED EVERYONE IS GOING TO THIS GALA. EVERY GIRL, WOMAN, SHES, THEYS, HE, HIM, BOYS, MANS, THE GAYS IDC THEY WILL GO CRAZY WITH THE CLOTHES SO WHY NOT LET MARINETTE SING AND WEAR A BEAUTIFUL HUGE FLUFFY DAMN DRESS SHE MADE! YES? YES! BYE U CAN GO ON READING!!)**

**~~Before the winter gala with Marinette~~**

Marinette was humming the new song she just released while making a HUGE dress that she is almost finished with and it could rival an actual DISNEY princess dress. When she got an Email from Bruce Wayne.

**Good Afternoon Miss Nettie,**

**This is Bruce Wayne, I will be hosting a Gala in the next 2 weeks. I was wondering if you could make a surprise appearance and sing one of your latest songs. I am also asking this due to the fact that my sons love your songs and won't stop talking about how cool it would be to have you perform. I must admit that was a pretty decent idea they came up with. You are a very successful and hardworking woman and it would be an honor to have you perform and stay at my gala. This of course is all up to you, I will not pressure you to come but only if you wish.**

**Sincerely,**

**Bruce Wayne**

Marinette was ecstatic to have THE Bruce Wayne ask her to perform for his gala. She then sends a quick response to accepting his request. She then happily goes back to making the light pink dress that could rival a DISNEY princess dress that she will be wearing to the Gala since she made it her size. The next week was Marinette finishing up the pretty pink huge fluffy princess dress. After finishing the dress she booked her private dress to go straight forward towards Gotham. She felt like she was a part of a book and that all her last wishes will come true very soon and oh was she correct about her feelings. 

On the day of the gala and Marinette was ecstatic and nervous. She hired someone to do her hair and makeup for the Gala while she has her own MDC dress. She had to wake up at 8 in the morning to get her hair and makeup done and to put on her dress. With all of that, it took around 8 hours to do, and here's the final look.

**(Ik this did not take 8 hours but deal with it! I dislike pink with a passion but LOOK AT THIS PINK CUTE FLUFFY HUGE DRESS AHHH AND I COULD IMAGINE IT ON MARINETTE AND AHHH)**

Marinette then headed off towards the gala as she went inside her limo. As they headed off to the Gala she face-timed Chloe and the gang for they could see how she looked. They talked until she was at the front of the Gala where all the paparazzi was at. She embraced herself for the pictures and the interviews. As the driver opened the door from the Limo she came out smiling as she walked towards the carpet where she would occasionally stop for they could take pictures of her after heading off for she could find Bruce Wayne for she could start getting ready to perform.

**~~ With Damian~~**

Damian was nothing but bored as his father explained that he will be hosting a Gala as a celebration of being COVID free. Almost every famous person will be here even the infamous Nettie. He really didn't care as his brothers were already getting inside the limo to try and get there quicker as if they would catch glimpse of the mysterious Nettie. I could care less because this means more elegant posh people who will only be there for the paparazzi. Damian even heard that Adrien Agreste will be arriving with someone new by his side. Damian had his usual hair and a black suit nothing too drastic he wanted to be simple for he won't stand out from everyone who will be going overboard with their clothing. Damian then calmly goes inside the limo as it goes down the road towards the Gala. As the limo stopped at the entrance they Waynes then go out as they are the final ones (except for Bruce he had to be there early obvi). They walked as people took pictures of them and even interviewed some but not Damian. He just left inside where everyone was at. All the people, of course, were wearing all types of drastic clothes some being decent to some being what the hell happened to you. ***cough* *cough* Lila.** He then proceeds to go towards the stage with his brothers as they announce that there will be a special performance by **NETTIE.**

**~~ WITH MARINETTE~~**

When Marinette finally found Bruce Wayne she introduced herself. Bruce was shocked, to say the least, NETTIE was in fact only a teenager that is at least the same age as his youngest Damian.

"Hello NETTIE, it is finally nice to meet you personally. I was actually about to go looking for you at the moment it would be time to perform if of course, that is ok with you" Bruce told Marinette as he walked her towards the stage where she would perform.

"Of course, I would like to thank you, Monsieur Wayne!" Marinette responded as they stopped at the back of the stage.

"You look wonderful. And please none with the formality call me Bruce" 

"I must believe this is an original design of yours?"

"It is Mon- Bruce! Thank you, you yourself look well." She said back as they started to give her a mic. for they could get ready.

"You will perform POV? Correct?" A staff asked and Marinette nodded back. The staff then leaves as they count down as the music begins.

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQJEp-k-ogs**

**It's like you got superpowers  
Turn my minutes into hours  
You got more than 20/20, babe  
Made of glass, the way you see through me  
You know me better than I do  
Can't seem to keep nothin' from you  
How you touch my soul from the outside  
Permeate my ego and my pride**

She walks out of the shadows where everyone could see her. But her eyes immediately landed on Damian as his eyes landed on hers. Like in her books where the girl will be doing one of her favorite thing and the boy will catch her eye and they will stare at each other for the longest time.

**I wanna love me (ooh)  
The way that you love me (ooh)  
Ooh, for all of my pretty and all of my ugly too  
I'd love to see me from your point of view  
I wanna trust me (trust me)  
The way that you trust me (trust me)  
Oh, 'cause nobody ever loved me like you do**

****

She stayed staring at the boy who only kept his eyes fixed on her as well. She felt something in her but couldn't understand what it was.

**I'd love to see me from your point of view  
I'm getting used to receiving  
Still getting good at not leaving  
I'ma love you even though I'm scared  
Learnin' to be grateful for myself  
You love my lips 'cause they say the  
Things we've always been afraid of  
I can feel it starting to subside  
Learnin' to believe in what is mine**

**~~ Damian's POV (sorry I had to)~~**

Damian was mesmerized at the girl performing in front of him. He didn't know what was happening but he felt something strange inside him pulling him towards NETTIE as she calls herself. 

**I wanna love me (ooh)  
The way that you love me (ooh)  
Ooh, for all of my pretty and all of my ugly too  
I'd love to see me from your point of view  
I wanna trust me (trust me)  
The way that you trust me (trust me)  
Ooh, 'cause nobody ever loved me like you do  
I'd love to see me from your point of view**

It was weird but he felt as if she was talking directly at him while singing. It reminded him of the books he read where the main character finds his partner in crime and he just stares at her as she does the same. He watched her as she made hand movements, as she moved like if she was floating on her pink princess dress as if she was from a book because someone that perfect couldn't be real....right?

**I couldn't believe it  
Or see it for myself  
Know I be impatient  
But now I'm out here fallin', fallin'  
Frozen, slowly thawing, got me right  
I won't keep you waitin', waitin'  
All my baggage fadin' safely (baggage fadin')  
And if my eyes deceive me  
Won't let them stray too far away**

**~~ Marinettes~~**

Marinette then leaves after giving a thank you and waving to the crowd. She only had one thing in mind and that was to find the boy with the dark green forest eyes. She gets off stage and looks for the boy everywhere but not finding him she then gives up and goes to the balcony sighing in defeat. She then hears someone else walk outside, she turns around to be faced with the same mesmerizing dark forest green eyes.

"Hi" Marinette huffed out.

"Hello," Damian said 

~~NO ONES POV~~

They stared at each other like the books would describe looking at the one for you. They introduced each other and talked just like in both books, romantic and adventurous. They talked for ages even had a dance in. Everything felt like a dream to them...it felt like if they were in a book and this is the story of how two different people meet on an odd occasion. But after all, they weren't in a romantic book nor an adventurous but the real world.....right?

~~ Marinette~~

She then finished the book she told her kids as they fell asleep as she said goodnight. Closing the door she then went to her husband who was waiting for her in bed.

"You're finally here angel," Damian said as he stood up from his chair and went to go shower his beloved wife with kisses.

"Yes, Dami I'm back the kids wanted to hear the book again so it took longer than expected," Marinette said as she pecked her loving husband's lips, she then leads him to bed as they lay down holding each other until they fell into a deep blissed.

**THE END~!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE I HAVE NO NOTES SO SEE YA TOMORROW ADIOS CHIKOS AND CHIKAS!! STAY SAFE!!


	9. Freedom

**Freedom**

That’s what Marinette felt when she watched Lila get carried away from the classroom.

**Freedom**

Marinette thought as she was held by Damian the one she loved.

**Freedom**

Something Marinette craved for. For so many years and it has now been served.

**Freedom**

What Marinette gave Paris as she turned in Gabriel Agreste, Adrien Agreste, and Nathalie Sancoeur as Ladybug.

**Freedom**

Marinette whispered to Damian as they laid down on her bed. Damian hummed in agreement kissing Marinette’s temple before she fell asleep next to the one she will marry one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but I hope you enjoyed it!


	10. snowglobe

Every year since Marinette and Damian were 10 years old they would send each other a snow globe. These snow globes were not just any type of ordinary Santa going down a chimney and there's snow inside type, but the ones where Damian and Marinette will put a secret message inside and they would have to figure out what the other is trying to say. The message would be hidden in the decoration of the snow globe to what the snow globe is all about. For 8 years Damian and Marinette continued this tradition but this time giving a snow globe would come with a yes or no question and Damian will be the one nervous for Marinette’s answer.

Damian had everything for his plan to be perfectly executed. He bought a snowglobe from Tiffany and Co. with an engagement box open and inside will be a fake diamond ring. Damian with his family sadly will secretly fly out to Paris for Damian could pretend that he is still in Gotham and Damian's globe will just “arrive” in front of Marinette’s place. Damian will then knock on her door hiding expecting Marinette to open the door to see the snowglobe with the engagement ring inside and on the front, it will have crossed “Will an Angel like you Marry a Demon like me?” and as she stares at the snow globe she will see Damian through the glass on one knee holding an engagement ring. Damian of course skyped his girlfriend's parents for approval of him trying to ask their daughter to marry him at a young age.

**BUT that’s if Damian's plan goes PERFECTLY.**

On Thursday the tenth of December the Waynes including Alfred.  **(obviously, the boys will mess up Damian’s plan if Alfred isn’t with them to keep them in check.)** They checked in and went to their private jet, they all got to Paris with ease. They then head off towards Chloe’s father's hotel trying to check in there unseen from the paparazzi. They check in going un notice and head towards their rooms where they will sleep the rest of the day since tomorrow will be the day Damian’s plan will go through and into motion. The next day Damian woke up for he could refresh himself, he took a shower,brushed his hair and teeth, and dressed into a nice suit making sure he has the box and the snow globe before heading out of his room to wake up his idiots of brothers for they could make a move on and start with final part of the plan. After waking up his brothers and them having breakfast they head off towards the bakery.

As they made it inside they were greeted by Sabine and Tom wishing Damian good luck, as he greeted them and went up the stairs towards their apartment. Damian put the snow globe down on the floor before he knocked and went off to run. Jason recorded everything and it went on as fled the scene of the crime not trying to get caught. Marinette opens the door to look down to see the snow globe. She smiles as she sees that it arrived early, she then picks it up and turns it around and as she does Damian goes into position. Marinette then slowly looks at the snow globe to see the ring and gasp, she then looks down to see what was written to be more shocked by the question. She slowly lowers down the snow globe to see Damian on one knee holding an open box with a beautiful ring glimmering towards Marinette. Marinette starts tearing up as she puts the snow globe down and kneels down with Damian.

“Marinette..my angel, will you make me the happiest man alive and be crazy enough to marry a demon-like I?” Damian asked Marinette as she slowly cried and laughed at the same time as she said yes multiple times. Damian laughs as he holds Marinette's left hand out, sliding in the ring on her ring finger. Damian then pulls Marinette in kissing her and she responded immediately they didn’t let go until they had to get some oxygen in their system. 

“I love you, you big idiot now my makeup is all ruined.” Marinette sniffed out as she blew her nose with a tissue Damian gave her.

“I love you too” Damian laughed as he hugged Marinette again lifting her up and spinning her in a circle going faster as he heard her beautiful laugh.

**That day the Waynes and Dupain-Cheng celebrated the newlyweds.**


	11. day 16 + day 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating I'll try and catch up!

**Play video!!**

"What is she doing here?!" Princess Lila screeched as she tightened her grip on Prince Damian's hand as they saw Princess Marinette coming down with Prince Adrien next to her.

"I have no Idea" Damian responded as Marinette and Adrien started walking towards them. "I am a little surprised to see you here Princess Marinette," Damian said as he remembered the last time he had seen his angel.

"I'm surprised as well Prince Damian you said you couldn't dance" Marinette responded as Prince Adrien held onto Princess Marinette's waist a little bit tighter.

" I never said I couldn't dance, I said I didn't for many reasons" Damian responded.

Marinette laughed quietly and was hushed by Adrien's clearing of the throat.

"Oh! This is Adrien he is...my...um...prince" Marinette introduced him to Prince Damian and Princess Liela Oops sorry I meant Lila.

"Well, this is Princess Lila she's....well...shes-

"Were together!" Lila cuts Damian as she giggles, putting her weight on Prince Damian.

"And this beautiful lady is Princess Marinette, the love of my life," Prince Adrien told them as he held onto Marinette, who looked uncomfortable.

"Wow," Lila said out loud.

"Is something wrong?" Prince Adrien asked as he looked away from Marinette and towards Princess Lila.

"Oh, just the way you said that, so straightforward not a hint of irony. It's very........Romantic" Princess Lila said smiling seductively towards Prince Adrien who is too much of an "idiot" to not notice and smiled back.

"Well thank you," He told Lila who just smiled again.

"Well, folks it's that time of night. I like to ask each gentleman to invite a lady he did NOT accompany this evening to dance the king and queens waltz." Alfred told everyone and smiled towards the Prince and Princess knowingly.

"May I have the pleasure?" Prince Adrien asked Lila. who nodded too eagerly as Adrien whisked her away towards the dance floor.

**You're in my arms**

"Shall we Angel?" Prince Damian asked Marinette as she nodded.

**And all the world is calm**

The two royals began to dance to the song being sung by Luka.

**The music playing on for only two**

They danced perfectly together forgetting about how they couldn't be together.

**So close together**

Prince Damian pulled Marinette closer as they swayed to the music. So close together they could have been mistaken for being only one person.

**And when I'm with you**

They loved each other and anyone around seeing the two dances could see it.

**So close to feeling alive**

Marinette and Damian felt more alive together. They feel complete as Damian twirls Marinette and pulls her in towards him.

**A life goes by** **  
** **Romantic dreams must die**

They both remember as their parents have agreed to marry them off to other royals breaking the two young lovers apart.

**So I bid my goodbye** **  
** **And never knew** **  
** **So close, was waiting** **  
** **Waiting here with you**

They said a sad goodbye as their parents tear their happy ending apart as they both headed off to their new wife and husband. But as they were apart they only thought of the other. They waited for the day that waiting would come to an end and they would see each other once again.

**And now, forever, I know** **  
** **All that I wanted** **  
** **To hold you so close**

Now they only wish they had held onto each other a little longer. Wanting the others to hold them close, and now they have as they dance together trying to memorize how it is to be held by the one you love the most.

**So close to reaching** **  
** **That famous happy end**

They planned on asking for their parents' approval of them getting married, for them to be surprised as their parents unknowingly threw their reach of the famous happy ending out the door.

**Almost believing** **  
** **This one's not pretend**

The time they spent together felt like it wasn't real and they weren't pretending. They almost believed that they would have each other but they are now with others. Damian spun Marinette letting her go to just bring her back closer. As they moved fluently to the music-making everyone stop and stare at the royals.

**"And now you're beside me** **  
** **And look how far we've come** **  
** **So far we are, so close"**

Damian sang quietly in Marinette's ear as he used to do as they danced. Marinette knew this was true that he was here with her and he wasn't going to disappear. They were so far away from each other now closer than ever.

Everyone watched as they went into their own little world, as they spun together, Damian picking Marinette up effortlessly even when she had a HUGE ball gown on. They all watched as Damian and Marinette laughed as it seemed to be chasing each other as they danced. Leaving everyone speechless to see the two move effortlessly but yet look perfect. Until...

"Mind if I cut in?" Princess Lila asked

"No...Of course not." Marinette said as she let Prince Adrien lead her away.

**Oh how could I face the faceless days** **  
** **If I should lose you now**

Damian then stiffly danced with Lila as he spun her. But his eyes were only trained on Marinette and Adrien walked her towards the stairs.

**We're so close to reaching** **  
** **That famous happy end** **  
** **Almost believing** **  
** **This one's not pretend**

Marinette felt like crying as she saw how Lila looked at her and how she missed Damian's touch. Adrien stopped turning towards Marinette, worried written all across his face.

"You look sad"

**Let's go on dreaming**

"Oh no...I'm fine"

**For we know we are**

"Ok then I'll be right back I'm going to go get you something to drink," Adrien said as he left. Marinette turned around to see Lila and Damian.

**So close,**

So close they were to each other.

**so close**

She watches as Lila leans in and kisses Damian who is a statue with his eye showing no emotions.

**And still so far**

And yet both lovers were still so far away from each other. As Marinette quietly lets her tears run down and how Damian wishes that Marinette was the one kissing him at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> AND DONE! YAY HAPPY FIRST DAY OF DAMINETTE OF DECEMBER! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS SAD ONE! Does this count as angst??? I am totally not sure but here! I hope you liked it and I can't wait for tomorrow's day! I hoped you like it and I will see you tomorrow.


End file.
